Perdí mi oportunidad
by glheart
Summary: Al ver a la causa de su felicidad, Hannah supo inmediatamente que no podía competir contra alguien tan importante para él. Viñeta.


**¡Hola! ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Hannah antes de desaparecer de la vida de Booth? **_**"No creo que hayamos terminado, pero puedo ver que hemos terminado de momento"**_

**Bueno, pues yo creo que ella era capaz de regresar por una nueva oportunidad, y también pienso que se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Booth.**

**Y uds. saben perfectamente de que hablo ;)**

**Le agradezco mucho a la asombrosa Caris Bennet, quien editó y corrigió todos los errores que cometía al escribir esto. (Y fueron muchos.)**

**¡Gracias por todo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bones no me pertenece, y tristemente nunca lo hará.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Es sólo trabajo_, se repetía constantemente a sí misma, tratando de evitar el miedo que le transmitía esa ciudad que poseía demasiados recuerdos para ella. La idea de volver a Washington D.C. hacía que se le formara un nudo en el estómago a la vez que aparecían la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Cuando le dijeron que tenía que trasladarse a Washington DC por unos días, los interrogantes comenzaron. ¿Cómo estará Seeley? ¿Aún trabajará para

el FBI? ¿Seguirá siendo compañero de Temperance? Y más importante aún:

¿Volveré a verlo? ¿Aún me guardará rencor?

La ansiedad aumentó al pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con él. Si lo llegaba a ver nuevamente, estaba completamente segura de que se quedaría sin habla. ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿"_Hola, sé que la última vez rompí tu corazón en mil pedazos, pero quiero que volvamos a estar juntos_"? Ridículo.

Al principio no quería hablar con Seeley, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, la nostalgia de lo que habían vivido juntos la embargaba. Y después de haberlo meditado, llegó a la conclusión de que le pediría otra oportunidad. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, en un futuro, dentro de unos años, si todo iba bien, quizás accedería a casarse con él.

Y con ese pensamiento, se animó a ir a verlo. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba comer en el Royal Diner a mediodía, por lo que ese sería el primer lugar que visitara. Decidió apresurarse y tomar un taxi en vez de seguir caminando. Se conocía y sabía que debía hablar con él antes de que la cobardía se apoderara de ella.

El viaje hasta el Diner le pareció eterno. Y cuando llegó al fin, optó por quedarse en la calle frente a la cafetería. Necesitaba asegurarse de que Seeley estaba allí antes de entrar.

Observó el Diner desde lejos buscando con la mirada la mesa en la que se sentaba normalmente. Pero por desgracia, nadie estaba allí. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo a otra parte cuando una furgoneta de color oscuro aparcó al otro lado de la calle.

Trató de ver el rostro del conductor a través del cristal del auto y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había acertado al ir allí. El mismísimo Seeley Booth salió del auto ajustándose la corbata y pasando una mano por su cabello.

Hannah estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando se fijó en las acciones de su ex-novio. Había rodeado el auto para abrir la puerta del acompañante y una mujer emergió. Una mujer embarazada. La sonrisa que portaba se fue desvaneciendo, a diferencia de la de él, que parecía ensancharse cada vez más al ver a la misteriosa chica.

Y allí, en medio de la acera, ambos se dieron un dulce beso en los labios, que sentó a la periodista como una puñalada en el pecho.

Igual que cuando se presencia un accidente, a pesar del dolor, era incapaz de dejar de mirar la felicidad y el amor de la pareja. De repente se separaron, Seeley alzó la mirada y la reconoció. Lo supo porque sus labios formaron una dura línea, haciendo que su expresión cambiara drásticamente.

La mujer trató de localizar lo que tenía la atención de su pareja y, aunque ella no pudo verla bien, la periodista sí pudo reconocerla. Aquella mujer embarazada, la causa de la felicidad de Seeley, era Temperance.

No era una mujer cualquiera, era su mejor amiga, su compañera, _Huesos._ Ella supo inmediatamente que no podía competir contra alguien tan importante para él.

Hannah sólo le sonrió melancólica, le saludó con la mano y se dio la vuelta, comprendiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad con él. Cuando su asignación se acabara, se iría de inmediato. Washington D.C. ya no tenía nada que la retuviera allí. Ya sólo tenía trabajo.

.


End file.
